Westwood Colonial
The Westwood Colonial is a collection of different games that was once developed by a company known as Westwood Studios that created games such as Dune, Lands of Lore, Earth & Beyond, and all the Command & Conquer series such as Red Alert, Tiberium, and Generals. Each of the colored dots on the flag represent all these games. It is actually a coalition of different factions from those games that work together to protect their section of the Bungi'e Galaxy that they share with the Bungie Coalition and Xenoblade. History Much like every other person in the OldVerse, they grew sick and tired of the rules and regulations of the United Nations Dominion. But for the people who are fans of the old Westwood games, they try to make their own little paradise outside of the UND's borders and try to get away from the unbearable confines of Electronic Arts. They absolutely despise them because they ruined the entire studio and the franchises that they made as they create their own paradise. Unfortunately, around 2034, many were rooted out which forced many to flee. Despite having an overwhelming arsenal of weapons, they lost against their enemy and many were brought into indentured servitude in Electronic Arts. Whatever there was left of the old Westwood fans left to the NewVerse alongside fans of Bungie and Xenoblade when they join forces in creating a galaxy with Stellar Missiles and get to the NewVerse through some stealth ships in a max exodus around 2035. The colonial is comprised of many different factions, far more than that of the Bungie Coalition. As such, they require a great amount of space in the Bungi'e Galaxy. However, they plan to spread further by invading scum that would invade their territories and their allies. Such as the Scions of Hell when they try to invade with their demons from many different sources. They try to invade some worlds during the 2nd Condemned Crusade but it turns out that messing with the Westwood Colonial is like messing with a bee hive. A bee hive armed with every single weapon that there is and able to take down an entire nation if they want to. The invading demon hordes try again and again but have little to no success because they also receive help from both Xenoblade and the Bungie Coalition as back-up when the Scions of Hell try to divide and conquer. But around 2095, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was at the height of its power and managed to stop most of the crusades. With the W.A.R. Assembly's aid, the Westwood Colonial use their "legal and lawful" warfare as a way to help further train their troops to prepare elite warriors for any sort of situation. One of them comes true around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed. When it did, much of its war focused economy nearly fell into disarray but recovered when their galaxy was being invaded by the Warhammer Empire, the relentless crusades of the Scions of Hell, and many other factions that want to prove their power and might. Yet they do enter an alliance with both the Bungie Coalition and Xenoblade. The reason being is because the Bungie Coalition help find them a home and wish to pay them back. Same that could be said about Xenoblade. This Alliance of the Three still stands even to this day as they work together to fight against the invaders. However, that doesn't stop them from killing each other for practice. Military The military of the Westwood Colonial is, like many others, is a mix of different armies that are scrambled together. This includes some of the mystical elements from The Lands of Lore series that come in a variety of creatures and a few people that came from some of the guilds. However, they don't have much of a fantasy army. They are mostly comprised of guild members from four guilds. The Warriors' Guild, which supplies the muscle; the Magicians' Guild, which supplies the magic; the Clerics' Guild, which provides the healing; and the illegal Thieves' Guild, which supplies those that would do unscrupulous deeds. So the Westwood Colonial ain't much into fantasy but used them due to terms from the W.A.R. Assembly. The primary starships come from two series that the Westwood Studios made before becoming EA LA and before shutting down. The first comes in the form of heighliners from Dune which are meant for transport people, equipment, and cargo across the NewVerse. They do have other ships from that series such as the Ballista battleships, Javelin destroyers, Monitor warships, and No-ship starships. The Spacing Guild Navigators are still used but were given certain implants into their spice mutated brains in order to use the FTD-Drive and still keep true to the Dune lore. The ships from Earth & Beyond were useful too but there is some limited information on what was once an MMO before its shutdown on 2004. Each of these ships were outfitted with the FTD-Drive. They even have some sci-fi military stuff that they get from some of the houses and factions of the Dune series, but not much in the Earth & Beyond series. House Atreides from the watery planet of Caladan have honor and loyalty among their troops. This noble house is known for having superior air support and have sonic weaponry. House Harkonnen is more treacherous with many of their troops have heartplugs in them and are forced to obey orders while being hailed from the industrial planet of Geidi Prime. This so-called, "noble house" is known for using overwhelming firepower to win along with the use of atomics. House Ordos of the frozen world of Draconis IV that is known for being in bed with the black market. This house use treachery, subterfuge, and illegal technology such as deviator gas. The Bene Tleilaxu is one of the factions that supply their own units such as genetically engineered assassins called Face Dancer Assassins to infiltrate and kill targets via disguises. Not to mention that they use bio-mechanical tanks called Leeches that can turn tanks into additional Leeches and Contaminators which are fleshy creatures that can turn people into Contaminators. The Ix are more into mechanical and cybernetics than the Tleilaxu. This includes a special vehicle called Projectors which can make holograms of vehicles to make it appear that their forces are larger than they actually appear. Another includes a deployable bomb that can short circuit any stealth technology that comes close to it. There is also the Sardukar which are elite shock troopers that protect and serve the Padishah-Emperor while training on a death world. The Fremen are the original inhabitants of the dune sea planet, Arrakis. They are excellent desert warriors that specialize in desert combat. Even the Spacing Guild has two of their own units. First is the NIAB Tank, which is a slow moving yet powerful tank vehicle that can discharge huge amounts of electricity across vast distances while able to teleport due to a navigator piloting the thing. Makers are slow and not efficient but have a lot of firepower along with not being disturbed by sandworms. But the true strength of the Westwood Colonial comes from the Command and Conquer series. There are three types that the Westwood can use such as Red Alert, Tiberium, and Generals. Red Alert is divided into four factions with their own philosophies and politics. From the Allied Forces, they gain access to mirage technology, prism weaponry, advance spycraft, chrono technology, and even weather manipulation. The Allies are more into capitalism and free speech. The Soviets provide tesla, nuclear, and able to send in Cosmonauts to deal with threats in zero-gravity & vacuum. They prefer communism and government control in order to maintain order and security. The forces controlled by a man named "Yuri" is able to use genetic manipulation, psychic technology, and cloning. Yuri is more concern for controlling the minds of people and only be used to control enemies. The Empire of the Rising Sun is able to use Japanese-style aesthetics that utilize advance robotics, nanotechnology, and energy weaponry. The empire is more of an old Japanese Imperial with ideas of Bushido and honor above everything else. Tiberium ''is also divided into four (not counting CABAL) that have their own politics. The Global Defense Initiative is more of the defensive type that utilizes space-based technology, ion weaponry, sonic weaponry, mechanized units, and hovercrafts. But can only defend planets, not attack them. The Brotherhood of Nod are spiritual fanatics that believe that the substance called Tiberium is considered holy that will lead them to the promise land. They specialize in making cyborgs, tiberium-based mutations, laser weaponry, and have their own hover/aircraft. The Scrin are the aliens that create tiberium-based worlds and harvest it to further create their units and fuel their technology. If anyone piss-off the Westwood Colonial, these guys will make someone's planet a tiberium invested world and harvest all the resources. The Forgotten are actually mutants that have been mutated by tiberium that use whatever the hell they can get. This faction is sent in as a warning to enemies that tiberium will be embedded into the planet. The ''Generals series is divided into five factions. First we have the United States of America that can use spy satellites, cold fusion, air force superiority, lasers, and particle weapons. Worlds protected by this faction support democracy, capitalism, and national/global security. The People's Republic of China can use internet hacking, satellite hacking, nuclear weaponry, and advance artillery and tank units. Worlds protected by this faction support communism, communist imperialism, and military control. The Global Liberation Army use guerilla warfare, use of chemical and biological weaponry, and capable of using stealth and speed to their advantage. This particular faction are actually sent to enemy worlds to promote propaganda about anti-imperialism, fanatical pseudo-religious in order to inspire the downtrodden of these worlds while also dealing in the black market. The European Union prefer to use nanotechnology, laser weaponry, satellite plasma cannons, and railguns. Worlds under the protection of this faction promotes ways similar to the original European Union back on original Earth with everyone banding together with democracy and capitalism with technological advancements. The Asia-Pacific Alliance is similar to The People's Republic of China but has China, Vietnam, and United Korea. They also use the same technology, weaponry, and etc. along with the worlds they control. Economy The economy of the Westwood Colonial has a mix of different currencies. There is the US dollar, yuan, euro, sterling pound, ruble, gold, and yen. But the primary currency of the colonial is credits. Credits is the primary currency when dealing with other powers such as the Bungie Coalition and Xenoblade. Sometimes with other foreign powers across the NewVerse. Sometimes they trade certain supplies such as metals and minerals that have been mined from the ground as they also use it for their own war machines to ensure they are prepared. Gemstones are also a valuable resources such as emeralds, rubies, hessonite, sapphire, and yellow sapphire are used in energy weapons and industrial laser cutters. Oil is also valuable for many of their machines as well. However, the biggest trade resource from the colonial is tiberium and spice. The spice melange is a major resource that can only be found on the dune sea planet known as, Dune. This particular drug is known to expand consciousness, extend human lifespan, and keep the navigators going. However, harvesting the spice can be rather difficult due to sandworms and sandstorms alike with a few of the noble houses trying to kill each other to bide for power. Tiberium is considered a precious but deadly resource to many. Once tiberium is embedded into the planet's crust, it will be next to impossible to remove it as it absorbs minerals from the ground and mutate the planet into a desolate world that only tiberium-based life can only thrive. There are two forms of tiberium that is considered precious to the factions that harvest it; riparius (green) and vinifera (blue). The green tiberium contains 42.5% phosphorous, 32.5% iron, 15.25% calcium, 5.75% copper, 2.5% silica, and 1.5% unknown. Green tiberium spreads fast and mutate certain species of plants into "blossom trees" which spreads tiberium spores for faster spreading. Not to mention with a little help from tiberium mutants. However, tiberium also has strong ferrous qualities with non-resonating reversible energy which can be used for, well, energy. Blue tiberium is denser yet spreads more slowly than green tiberium that also has double the amount of minerals than green which makes it more valuable. But it is more volatile when hit with an explosive and even more harmful to carbon-based lifeforms than green. Solar Systems Westwood System Westwood System is a small solar system with only seven planets yet has a lot of traffic going through it since it is the capital system of the Westwood Colonial. All important or emergency decisions are made here if something ever goes wrong. Plus it is a pleasant and safe place to be when things get out of hand due to the high number of ships that patrol the system. Important Planets Here are some planets that are important to the Westwood Colonial. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions